Love Above The Law
by heidipoo
Summary: After a nasty divorce, Stephen Farelly is left with nothing. In order to help him get back on his feet, he gets the offer to move in with his divorce lawyer, Celeste Bonin. What will come of the situation? AU. Request.
1. The Case

**Author's Note: New story! Woot. Okay, so this story is AU and it's my first time writing an AU story. Stephen Farelly is Sheamus' real name, and Celeste Bonin is Kaitlyn's real name. So reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome. Anyways, I hope you like this so enjoy. Review, follow, favorite and all that good junk. Oh and check out my other stories too! Thanks guys!**

* * *

"Okay so tell me about your wife, well ex-wife." Celeste Bonin, a well-known divorce lawyer asked one of her clients, Stephen Farelly. The two were meeting in one of her downtown nicer offices and it was their last meeting until the actual divorce trial tomorrow. They had been working on this divorce case for months, and over time the two had formed a special bond; almost friends even.

Stephen sighed and ran a hand through his fiery tufts of hair. Just thinking about the woman he used to love, Emily, made him nauseated. She was a monster. He couldn't believe that they had actually gotten married, let alone stay married this long.

"It's hard to talk about her still... Even after all this time..." Stephen replied to Celeste in his thick Irish accent and the blond only nodded in understandment. After all, she knew divorces were tough but she was here for Stephen if he needed support. That was all the fun of being a divorce lawyer. Comforting newly single men, ha. What an occupation!

"I know you've told me about her tons of times before, but if you want the divorce to go well in your favor, I need to know as much as I can about Emily." The lawyer said and Stephen nodded. He trusted Celeste, and was even starting to grow quite fond of the woman. She was very easy to talk to and confide in. "Just tell me what you don't like about her." Celeste said simply and Sheamus snorted a laugh.

That was easy. It was everything.

"She's greedy." He started easily, which was absolutely true. "That's why we're in this situation in the first place. All she wanted to do was spend my hard earned money." He continued, after all Stephen was a very successful business man. He made more than enough money to support himself. "Emily, she always blew it on useless things. She was gone all the time too." Stephen said.

"That must have been hard on you." Celeste replied empatheticly. Without a doubt it was.

"She was never affectionate either, and Emily hated kids. I can't believe I spent four years of my life with her..." Stephen admitted as he shook his head in shame.

"Everybody makes mistakes..." Celeste said with a slight smile and Stephen smiled back. He thought Celeste was beautiful.

"I guess so." He replied and that's when the lawyer stood up and grabbed her too big purse.

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Things should go pretty well considering the circumstances." She explained. Stephen laughed. "It should be easy."

"That's great. I'm just ready to get everything over with." He answered. Celeste nodded respectively.

"I understand, but everything's ready for tomorrow so sleep easy tonight." She told the ginger as she began to leave the office, until Stephen stopped her.

"Hey C?" He asked the lawyer, which was his cute nickname for her. After all, the first time they met she told him that she hated her name. He was glad he didn't have to keep it professional with her. She wasn't like most lawyers, she was more loose on the rules of the business world. That's probably why she had so many clients.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned back around to face him.

"Can I take you out for drinks?" He asked nicely as his face flushed from nervousness and fear of rejection. He really had strong feelings for the girl, and he loved every moment that they spent together. When he was with her, he was happy again. He was never happy with his bitch of a wife Emily. Celeste smiled at him.

"I'd really like that but I have to go meet with another client." The two toned blond answered. Stephen frowned and felt a twinge of jealousy inside him.

"Okay." He replied simply and that's when Celeste looked down at her watch and frowned.

"Shit I'm late!" The lawyer explained as her blond eyebrows knitted together in anger.

"Uh sorry... I'll see you tomorrow?" The ginger asked with a smile as he stood up and straightened himself.

"Bright and early." She replied sending the Irishman a playful wink, then zoomed out of the office door tripping in her too high heels that Stephen found so attractive.

Stephen then headed out too, driving in his nice car until he arrived back at his rather expensive home. Emily wouldn't be there, she hadn't been there in about three months. She moved back in with her elderly mother once she and Stephen started having marital problems. He didn't miss her, no. He didn't miss her at all.

They used to fight all the time. Sometimes she'd even throw things or try to hit him. But Stephen never laid a hand on her. Hitting a woman was morally wrong.

Although he did love Emily when they first got married, things seemed to decline after the first year of marriage. It was like she was bored with life. Stephen would always be at work, so he gave Emily money to keep her occupied. But then it was Emily who was gone all the time. It was just a lose lose situation, and there was never a winner.

They were miserable together.

That marriage was the worst four years of his life.

But soon all of this would be over and Stephen wouldn't be stressed out so much anymore. He couldn't wait to be happily divorced. Maybe then he could set his sights on someone else. He could fall in love again. He could be happy again.

Finally, things would be alright again.


	2. Newly Divorced

**Author's Note: Wow guys this story got more feedback than I anticipated. I know Kaitmus isn't a very popular ship considering they're not official (yet). But I adore them so enjoy my stories. Read, enjoy, and review! Thanks.**

* * *

The next morning when Stephen awoke, he was feeling energized and well rested. He was ready to finally become a divorced single man. He then scrambled out of bed and went to go take a shower. Once he finished, he dressed in one of his best suits and he was all ready to go. He had to meet the lovely Celeste at the uptown courthouse around seven o'clock. But that would mean he would have to see Emily too. Stephen didn't want to deal with that. The two hadn't exactly split up on good terms.

Stephen then made his way outside and climbed into his car, then drove to the courthouse. It was a nice day. There, Celeste was waiting outside for him, dressed fancifully in a power suit, and some stiletto heels that Stephen loved.

"Well well well..." She started with a smile as Stephen approached her. "Don't you clean up nice?" She teased. Stephen laughed as a slight manly blush arose to his pale cheeks.

"I try." He said and laughed. "You look nice too, C." He replied and her face flushed, this of course did not go unnoticed by Stephen. She looked beautiful, like always.

"Oh it's nothing." Celeste said.

"Sure it isn't." He said sending the lawyer a wink.

"Are you ready to be divorced?" She teased.

"Of course." Stephen answered with a goofy smile. "Let's go." He said as the ginger linked arms with the lawyer. The two then made their way into the courthouse. They sat down in front of the judge and waited for Emily. Soon she walked in, late as usual. How typical of her. She was wearing a slinky dress, and looked extra tired today. Had she lost weight?

"Stephen..." She acknowledged barely as she walked passed their table, sneering the whole time. She gave Celeste a dirty look rolling her blue eyes. Stephen just shook is head in shame. She had changed so much since they first married. What had happened to the sweet Emily he used to know? Maybe money had gotten the best of her.

"Emily." Stephen said politely, nodding his head curtly.

"Alright, let's just get this stupid thing over with." Celeste mumbled as Emily walked passed them. But that had been Stephen's motto from the beginning. He just wanted this to be finished and put away. Never to be looked at again. He would never have to deal or see with Emily again. Thank the lucky starts.

Stephen then yawned and Celeste tapped her newly manicured nails on the table. They waited.

"I'm ready." Stephen told her.

Finally the trial started and Celeste argued non-stop with Emily's much older lawyer. Things were going well, and even in Stephen's favor, until Emily's lawyer brought up Stephen's job. What did this have to do with anything? It was ridiculous.

"Your honor," The lawyer started. "Mr. Farelly has more than enough money and luxurious items to support himself." Which was completely true. One could say that Stephen Farelly was a very wealthy man. He just didn't want Emily to have all of his hard-earned money. She didn't deserve a damn penny of it. "My client on the other hand, has no means to support herself, as she takes care of her elderly mother. _Emily Farelly cannot work due to the fact that she is pregnant. _Mr. Farelly is the father." The lawyer revealed and Stephen's jaw dropped. She couldn't be pregnant! Not by him! They hadn't had sex in years! _But the judge didn't know that. _Emily was lying.

"She's lying." Stephen murmured to Celeste and the two toned lawyer only nodded.

"Therefore, the money should go to my client, Emily." Her lawyer said. The judge was quiet for a moment; dwelling on his thoughts.

"Oh hell no!" Celeste yelled as she slammed her small hands down on the table. "This bitch is not even-" She started but was cut off by the banging of the judge's gavel.

"Quiet!" He yelled fiercely. Celeste blushed from embarrassment and mumbled a quick apology. "Due to disorderly conduct, and fact of pregnancy, divorce rights go to Emily. Case dismissed." The judge revealed and Celeste hung her head low. They had lost the case all because of a fake pregnancy. Stephen wasn't mad, no, he was just disappointed. He had lost everything.

As he and Celeste exited the building they ran into Emily. She started up a conversation.

"Don't worry Stephen, I'm not pregnant." Emily sneered. "God I would never have a kid. Especially not with you." She muttered then walked off in her too high peep toe heels. Stephen only sighed in aggravation.

He lost everything because of her stupid pathetic lies.

"I'm sorry Stephen." Celeste said as he walked her to her car. "I feel terrible." She added. Stephen chuckled and wrapped his muscular arm around the lawyer's slender waist to comfort her.

"It's alright C." He said shaking it off. Even though he just lost his car and house, he didn't feel sad. Somehow he only felt free, and without burdens. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me." He said with a smile. Suddenly her head shot up.

"Oh my God." She said and Stephen raised his ginger eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked frantically and Celeste laughed.

"You can come live with me!" She yelled and Stephen was taken aback. Although he was excited, he could now get closer to Celeste, and maybe even put a move on her. Maybe they could be together? If only...

"Okay." He said nodded and Celeste smiled. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Moving In

**Author's Note: Another chapter for you lovelies. Again, I am still taking requests so let me know if you have one. Read and enjoy. Make sure to check out my other stories too. **

* * *

"Hey C, yeah it's Stephen. I'm outside." Stephen said into his cell phone as he stood outside of Celeste's house. Today was moving day for him; although it wasn't hard considering the only items he had were clothes.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Celeste answered then hung up the phone quickly. Stephen stood outside on the front steps of her home holding a duffel bag full of his belongings, and he took a few seconds to admire the lawyer's comely home. It was quite small, yet it was two stories tall. It looked very feminine but Stephen didn't mind; he thought that it was very nice and homey. A few moments later Celeste finally came to answer the door. She opened it with a bright welcoming smile.

"Hey." Stephen greeted with a smile too.

"Well hello there roomie." Celeste replied teasingly as she welcomed the ginger to her home. "Welcome to my home." She said as she shut the door.

"Nice place you got." Stephen complimented as he took in his surroundings of the small living room.

"Thanks." Celeste replied as she tucked a strand of her two toned hair behind her small ear. "Now I do have rules but for you I'll make an exception." She joked as she elbowed the ginger in the ribs.

"Really?" He asked. She laughed.

"No I was kidding." The lawyer replied. "You'll be staying in the guest room." She said and grabbed the Irishman's large freckled hand then led him upstairs. Stephen blushed slightly at Celeste's gentle and soft touch. Once the two were upstairs she showed him the rest of the house. Celeste led him to her room, then the bathroom, and lastly the guest room. "Here you are sir." She said opening the door.

"Thanks C." Stephen said as he sat his duffel bag on the king size bed and took in the bedroom. It was nice, and even smelled like C. "Are you really sure it's okay if I stay here?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course Stephen. My home is your home." She explained. "Are you scared to live with me?" She teased. "I don't bite." Stephen chuckled.

"Not at all C, I just don't want to be a burden." He said. Celeste waved him off.

"Trust me, you're no burden. To be honest I actually enjoy your company. Believe it or not, it gets quite lonely around here." The lawyer revealed. Stephen thought about her words. Had she invited him to live with her on purpose? Is it because she has feelings for him?

"Just tell me if I start to get on your nerves." Stephen laughed. "Don't hesitate to kick my arse out." He said which cause Celeste to laugh.

"Okay." She replied with a nod. "Um, there's extra blankets and stuff in the closet if you need them." She said then clasped her hands together. "Okay, I'll let you get unpacked. When you get done, come have a beer with me. 'Kay?" Celeste said.

"Alright." Stephen replied with a smile. Celeste then left the room and shut the door and left Stephen to himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his fiery hair, then began unpacking his clothes. It only took him about 20 minutes until he had all of his things put away. He then made his way back downstairs and joined Celeste in the living room. He saw that she had a six-pack of beer on the coffee table.

"All finished?" The lawyer asked as she threw Stephen a beer and he sat down on the couch beside her.

"Yeah." He replied cracking open his beer and taking a sip; it tasted strong since it had been a while since he drank. Celeste was already starting on her second can. He wouldn't take advantage of her if she got drunk, no, Stephen wasn't like that. He was different from most guys.

"Let's have a toast." Celeste suggested and Stephen nodded.

"Okay." He agreed and C held up her can of beer.

"To new beginnings, for both of us." She said and clashed her can of beer with Stephen's. The two then spent the night having fun and laughing; that was just what Stephen needed.


	4. Closer

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you're liking this.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Stephen had moved into Celeste's small feminine home and things were progressing much more smoothly; the two were getting along so well. They had begun to get closer and closer, and Stephen was becoming happier every day. Every time he went to work, he put the money in the bank so he could get his own house soon.

One night however, he couldn't sleep so he carefully maneuvered himself out of bed and quietly went outside on the front steps to get some fresh air. He was surprised when he saw that Celeste was outside too, sitting on the front steps watching the sky in her plush bathrobe.

"Hey." She said to Stephen with a lovely smile. Stephen then sat down beside her and he shivered in the chilly night air.

"Hi." He replied with a just as lovely smile. "Couldn't sleep?" He guessed as he raised a ginger eyebrow. Celeste only chuckled. He could read her like an open book.

"I always come out here when I can't sleep." The lawyer explained with another sweet smile. Stephen chuckled and only returned the smile.

"I can't sleep either." He told her, and it was quiet for a moment until Celeste spoke again.

"Stephen?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He answered. Slowly, Celeste then turned toward the Irishman so she could look him in the eyes, and her green eyes met his green eyes.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked him hesitantly. Stephen was most definitely shocked, and he chuckled that familiar laugh.

"That depends." He said smiling like a fool.

"On what?"

"On how you feel about me." He said. Celeste rose an eyebrow, and a slow blush spread across her face. Stephen thought she looked adorable.

"Well I like you." The lawyer replied. "A lot." She answered as her eyes darted around from nervousness; fearing rejection. At that moment, Stephen was the happiest he'd been in years. Celeste was his dream girl. He then let out another laugh.

"I like you too C." He replied. "A lot." He added with a smiled and he slowly leaned towards Celeste, as if he was afraid that he would scare her off. This all felt like a dream. "Do you want me to stop?" He murmured.

"No." She breathed then closed the distance between the two, and they were enveloped in a sweet kiss. Looks like Stephen didn't have to save up for a home after all.


	5. Epilogue

_One Year Later~_

* * *

"Do you have everything packed C?" Stephen asked his fiancé Celeste.

"Yeah, I think that's everything." She replied as she looked around the now empty living room of the small house that she and Stephen had grown to love. They were moving into a bigger house now that Stephen was back to work again. He had saved up a large amount of money so that he and Celeste could get married this year.

Sure, they had only been together for a short amount of time, but he knew that she was the one. Celeste was the love of his life.

"Alright then." He replied. "Ready to go?" He asked but Celeste hesitated.

"Well, since we're all packed and everything, I have a confession." She admitted to him. Stephen was shocked. What could she have been hiding from him?

"Okay, what is it?" He prompted as he sat down on one of the many boxes in the empty living room. Celeste then came over and made herself comfy on Stephen's lap.

"Remember how you said you always wanted to have kids?" She asked him, and his ginger eyebrows rose up in confusion.

"Yeah?" But he was still confused at what the two toned woman was getting at.

"Well, you're going to get what you want because I'm pregnant..." Celeste revealed and in that moment the most brilliant smile spread across Stephen's perfect lips. This was probably the best day of his life. Not only was he engaged to the woman of his dreams, but she was now bearing his child.

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah." She said with a small smile.

"C, that's amazing." He replied and he pulled the small woman in for a much needed kiss. Looks like Stephen and Celeste would get their happily ever afters, after all.


End file.
